Trust Yourself
by Skaoi
Summary: Sometimes our heart knows something before our head does...and that's okay.


Lucifer crosses his legs and sits back, one arm stretched over the back of the couch as he arches a brow at his therapist, "You're sure?" he asks quietly. He looks away and wiggles his fingers as he fidgets nervously.

Linda nods emphatically, "I am," she confirms.

He frowns, black eyebrows casting deep shadows over impossibly-dark brown eyes, "It didn't go over well the last time I did it. I'm..."

"You're scared," Linda finishes for him.

The scowl deepens, "...concerned. This...thing you suggest. It's not something to consider lightly."

The therapist nods again, "Of course not, but you said yourself that you want her to believe you. Showing her will drive every doubt of your identity from her mind."

Lucifer grimaces and shifts uncomfortably, "Yes, it certainly will. As well as every other coherent thought." He shakes his head and changes position so both feet are flat on the floor, his elbows are on his knees, and he tents his hands, bowing so his forehead rests on his fingertips.

"There has to be another way," he insists.

Linda leans toward him, her voice encouraging, "You showed _me_ , Lucifer. And I'm okay."

He looks at her, considering. "Would _anything_ else have convinced you?"

She shakes her head, "I don't think so. I'm sorry. I _know_ this is hard for you."

Lucifer huffs and sits up, "You have no idea," he replies. He cocks his head and smiles kindly, "But I do appreciate your help, love." He stands and adjusts his jacket before giving her a small nod, "Off I go. See you next week?"

Linda stands with him and smiles, "Absolutely. And...feel free to let me know if you need to talk before that."

He bends down to give a chaste peck on her cheek, "I will, darling."

Later in the day, Lucifer, Chloe and Ella are walking back to the police cruiser after examining the scene of a recent murder. "Dude, I've heard of the victim. He was not good people, if you know what I mean and I think you do." She looks back, a sad expression on her face, then she shakes her head, "I guess we know where he's going."

Lucifer nods, "Indeed. No Silver City for him."

Ella turns and looks up at him with a happy smile, "See? I knew you had faith!"

He scoffs and tugs his jacket a little closer around him, "It's not _faith_ when you've actually seen it for yourself, Miss Lopez."

She nods and cocks her head, lowering her voice to a conspirator's whisper, "Riiiight. You never break character, do you? That's so awesome!"

Lucifer rolls his eyes and reaches out for a light touch on Chloe's elbow, "Detective, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend. I'll...catch up to you later, alright?"

Chloe looks up into his face and narrows her eyes, noticing the tightness of his lips and how his eyebrows are drawn down. "Sure. You okay?" she asks with concern.

He gives a sharp nod, "Nothing to...um...worry over, my dear. Later, then." He quickly turns on his heel and stalks in the other direction, leaving Chloe to stare at his broad back as he retreats.

The detective shakes her head and looks at Ella, "Hmmmmm..."

Ella grins, "Right? Man, he is _so_ good!"

Many hours later, Chloe finds herself in the elevator from Lux to Lucifer's apartment. As the doors open, she sees him sitting at his piano with his usual glass and a half-empty bottle of whiskey. He cocks his head when he hears her behind him then takes a deep breath before continuing the soft tune he was playing.

She pulls a bar stool over to the piano and sits down, resting her elbows on the instrument, then her chin in her hands as she watches him for a long, silent minute.

"What did you find when you tested my blood, Detective?" he asks quietly. He continues to play and doesn't look at her.

Chloe shifts on the bar stool and looks at away from him while a blush stains her cheeks, "I...um...I didn't do it," she stammers.

The music continues but he looks at her this time, his eyebrows raised, "Oh? Whyever not?"

She shrugs as she gets up from her seat, retrieves a glass from the bar then pours from the bottle in front of him. She sits down and takes a long drink before continuing, "I decided I don't need to, Lucifer," she says quietly. "I...um..." she tosses back the rest of her drink and sets the glass down, her hands shaking just a bit.

Taking a deep breath she looks up and meets his eyes, "I believe you."

The music stops and Lucifer finds himself holding his breath. "You do?" he asks in soft surprise. Then the eyebrows come down again, "So...why, then, are you here, Detective?"

Chloe coughs a laugh, "That's what I was going to ask you."

He shrugs then pours them both another round, "What is you police officers say? The job was getting to me?"

She nods in understanding, "Knowing you...yeah. I see that."

Lucifer gives her a long look, "You feel you _know_ me, Detective? Even now?"

She looks back, unafraid, "What I _know_ is who you've chosen to be. Here. In Los Angeles. With...me. You told me once you wanted to be judged as your own man. My gut tells me that man is a good person."

He frowns, "But I've... _done_...things."

Chloe shrugs, "So have I. Do you judge me as a detective based on me taking off my top in a movie 16 years ago?"

Lucifer shakes his head, "That would be ridiculous."

She smirks and raises her glass as if in salute, "Yes, it would be."

He stands up and slowly paces while he looks down at the drink in his hand, "I'd been trying to figure out how to convince you without..." he shoots her a concerned look, "...driving you mad." He sips his whiskey, "Linda had a rough go of it. She's recovered now, thank Father, but I confess it shied me away from wanting to risk it with someone I...with you."

Chloe smiles as she watches The Devil blush, "Well, now you don't need to." She leaves her seat and walks over to lay a hand on his arm, "It's alright."

He looks down at her, still confused, "I don't understand. What changed your mind?"

Chloe shrugs, "My gut. I've heard you say some pretty awful things, Lucifer. I've seen you do some weird stuff and plenty of things I don't agree with."

He shuffles his feet nervously and looks away, not sure he wants to hear what she has to say next.

"But I've never seen you do anything evil. You've never, _ever_ lied to me, Lucifer," she says as the hand on his arm gives a gentle squeeze. "Even when it would be the easiest thing to do. And...you've always been there when I needed you. You're the best partner I've ever had. I trust my gut enough to tell me that your identity doesn't really matter."

Her face splits into a wide grin and she laughs, "It sort of figures when you think about it. Only The Devil Himself would agree to be my partner."

He smiles affectionately and gives her a small nod, "Obviously, it takes a celestial being to keep up with you, my dear."

Chloe hums and bumps him with her shoulder, "I do want you to do something for me, though."

He looks down, eyebrows raised, "A favor?"

She shakes her head, "Ooooh, no. I have no plans to ever go there with you."

Lucifer snaps his fingers, "Blast! I already knew what I was going to ask for in return." He shoots her a cheeky grin while she shakes her head with a chuckle, "Fine, what do you need, my dear?"

Chloe's blue gaze holds his, "Don't keep things from me, okay?" The hand on his arm squeezes again, "I'm not asking for details, but when you're worried or caught up in...whatever it is you guys get caught up in...you can get stuff off your chest now, okay? Whether it's me or Linda - it doesn't matter." Her hand reaches up to rest on his cheek, "You're not alone anymore."

His glassy black eyes stare at her in wonder, his mouth slightly open as he processes her words. He swallows heavily and looks down for a moment before returning to openly stare at her. "Why...?" he tries to speak but his voice shakes as tears well in his eyes.

She shares a watery smile and strokes his cheekbone. He closes his eyes and a tear escapes to baptize her thumb. Chloe's voice catches, "Because we're friends and partners, Lucifer."

The Devil's only response is to pull her against him then engulf her in a warm hug. Chloe's arms wrap around him of their own volition and she pulls him close with a smile. He rests his cheek on the top of her head, not bothering to wipe the tears that drip from his long lashes.


End file.
